


Bleeding out

by Stephishandsome



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, I AM SORRY, Jamilton - Freeform, Jefferson is sad, M/M, Modern AU, My First Fanfic, Trans Alexander Hamilton, because WHY TF NOT, everyone cries, no one is happy, so yeaah, this is going ot be very angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephishandsome/pseuds/Stephishandsome
Summary: Thomas Jefferson is a democratic-republican,and he just came back home after 10 years in France. Soon he discovers that a certain Alexander Hamilton joined the liberals. He is a prodigee,young,loud,charismatic. Everyone loves him,and even if at first Jefferson loathes him,he finds out he might not be as different as "everyone"But then again,Thomas Jefferson is a democratic-republican.





	Bleeding out

**Author's Note:**

> OKOKOK SO THIS is my first fanfic in english,since i'm french welll It might just be the most horrifying thing you ever read but eh at least I tried I guess? Anyways this is gon' be angsty af enjoyyyyyyyyyy!!

Thomas indeed missed America. Don't get him wrong there, France really was an amazing country, and Paris was one of the best places he ever got to live in, but hearing people all around him, talking in his native language, seeing the crowded streets of N.Y.C, with all thoses people shouting and talking loudly about so many different subjects, it made him feel so alive... New York was like an extended version of the Champs-Elysées, and it was thrilling.

As he was walking down the streets, many people recognized him. Some even asked to take pictures with him,and of course,he accepted. Gotta get yourself some more electors, right? Of course, they were some persons that looked at him with an almost...Disgusted face, but he was fine with it. After a few long, long minutes of walking,he finally arrived in front of a big building, and smiled widely. James Madison was going to be surprised to find hi here. He oppened the wide door,and asked to the secretary if he could see his friend. The woman giggled a bit,and Thomas mentally noted that she semt to like him. After a bit of flirting,she told him where James' office was,and he thanked her with a small wink,before walking to the elevator,and;;;it was broken. Great. Amazing. It was time for the world to see Jefferson's almost non-existant stamina. After 9 floors of absolute torture,he got to Mister Maddison's office. He tried to take back his breath and knocked casually at the door. 

James Maddison looked up at his door,abit surprised,he had to admit. He wasn't expecting anyone at this hour of the day. He put down his paperwork and suspiciously looked at the closed door in front of him. "Come in"

Damn,did his friend's voice sound cold. Jefferson,a bit intimidated,oppened the door and smiled. "Hey friend,guess who's back?" and James only had time to start saying Thomas' name before The taller one hugged the shit out him. He couldn't believe it. WHAT was he doing here? Wasn't he in France? Did he come back,finally? After what semt to be a very,very long hug,they both pulled apart,and Maddison looked up at his friend:

"-Thomas,We REALLY need your help out there!  
-You do?  
-Yeah,Hamilton is trying to run for president,and he is actually winning at this game.  
-Wow wait who IS Hamilton?"

James let out a long sigh. Looks like there was a lot to explain.

"-Hamilton is a new Liberal that got into the game quick. He's 27 and he's started 5 years ago. The people love him. He's charismatic,close to the public and last but not least,he was close to Washington. You have to be the one candidat for our party if we want to have a chance theses elections,or else he'll be elected. And,honestly,we can't lose another elections if we want to stay credible in front of the people."

Jefferson sighed as well,he semt like thinking. That Hamilton guy semt like a prick and he could already not stand him. After a few minutes of intense reflexion,he turned to Maddison and nodded,the other soon smiling in relief. After a bit of chatting,the two of them went outside into a café so they could discuss about more personal topics. Thomas told James how great his 10 years in France were,how everything was nice and care free there,but also how much he missed good old USA,and how it felt good to see him after such a long time. After some more chatting,both of them went back to their respective houses. Jefferson was sore,tired,but most of all he was hungry. What better,for someone hungry,than a good old plate of Mac and Cheese? With a small satisfied nod at the thought of it,he decided to cook. Of course,he wasn't the best at it (He was awful at it) But he liked his Mac n Cheese and therefore saw himself as an amazing chef,that his friends were just too jealous to recognize.After almost burning up the pasta on his first try,and managing to burn the cheese on the second try,he sadly decided he'd have to order a pizza.And so there he was,on his couch,waiting for his Pizza to come. Quickly bored,he took his laptop,to find he had an email,from a certain "A.Ham". Curious,he oppened it:

"Dear Mr. Jefferson

I heard you got back from France. I can only but wait the moment we'll meet. I am Alexander Hamilton.Have you heard of me? I hope so,and i hope it's in good. See,I will be running for president in the next elections,and i am almost sure you'll do the same,who could blame you? I just thought i'd let you know,just because i am young does certainly not mean i'm less intrested into presidence,and i will become president no matter what.On thoses wises worlds I have to leave so i can prepare my speech in Central Park for tomorrow,it's starting at 11AM and i only wish for you to join us.

Thanks and Regards,  
A.Ham"

Thomas looked at the screen for several minutes,wondering what he should do. Clearly,he was too tired to answer anything clever,but he really wanted to answer. After a bit,he chose his health over his thirst for Justice and closed his computer,heading to bed with a sigh. He honestly didn't know if he could sleep right now,but his eyes were closing by themselves. 

As he was on the edge of sleeping,Jefferson thought,in a last,long and ever lasting yawn, about his conversation with Maddison and the mail Hamilton sent him,and let out a tired sigh. Too complicated,too soon...

He really did miss a lot of events.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I hope you liked it? That's my first fanfic sooo idk if i'll continue it but if you liked it pls comment and let me know it! <3 Bisous <33


End file.
